


Not A Thing

by Princess24



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Identity Reveal, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: What if instead of running away with the ghost core danny revealed his identity instead. How would his parents react to the truth.(I Do Not Own Danny Phantom)
Kudos: 37





	Not A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [souls are fragile (you would take mine apart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225253) by [fireflyfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyfall/pseuds/fireflyfall). 



"Danny it is tricking you. It is already dead danny. Ghosts can't feel pain. Just give me the ghost and it will all be ok." My mom soothed slowly inching toward me. Her fingers inches away from the trembling core in my arms. I know her words were meant to comfort me but all it did was destroy the last dregs of respect i ever held for them. Snapping the core away from maddies filthy blood stained fingers. I glared at her my whole body trembling in rage. 

"Can't feel pain? Are you insane. What kind of monster can listen to screams of any species and not cringe. What manner of devil are you to hear it whimpering and pleading and think its an act. Just look at it. Its light has practically gone out. Its dying because of you. What is wrong with you." I screamed. Seething with uncontrollable fury. Maddie opened her mouth no doubt to argue but i didn't want to hear it. I had enough of there insane theories and beliefs.

"You listen to me maddie fenton. I may have put up with you and your husbands crazyness this long but no more. You have crossed the line." I spat no longer finding myself capable of calling them my parents anymore. 

"Why do you care so much danny? Its a ghost. Its dead. It doesn't..." 

"If you say one more time that they can't feel pain i promise ..." i stopped closing my eyes as i let out a breath to calm my fury. After a moment, plan in mind, i opened my eyes staring down the two disbicle people i once called my parents. 

"You want to know why i care so much. How i know they can feel pain. Its because i am one of them." I snapped feeling the snow white rings moving up my body and revealing the truth. 

"Remember that lab accident i was in a few years ago with the portal. Well i lied about what happened. I didn't trip over some wiring and knock myself out. Sam dared me to go inside and check it out. Turns out jack here built the on switch on the inside. Guess who accidently pressed it well exploring. Thats right me. I was blasted with so much ectoplasm and electricity that the shock of it killed me. Yet by some miracle instead of becoming a full ghost i only died half way. I am what is known as a halfta. Half ghost, half human. So don't you go telling me i don't know what i am talking about when i say we can feel pain. Every time you shot at me. Every blast you threw my way. Guess what it hurt. It hurt so bad at times that i could barely fly straight with how burned i was. Not to mention the time you actually caught me and tried to do what you did to this ghost. If Jazz hadn't found me when she did i wouldn't have survived. I was so cut up and dammaged. All i can say is its a good thing you left for lunch when you did otherwise i wouldn't have a heartbeat right now. So i hope your proud of yourselves. You have officially become psychopaths." I spat feeling a cruel sense of satisfaction at the horrified looks on their faces. Jack looked like he would pass out with how pale he was. Maddie just looked devestated at the new information. 

"Da...dano." Jack stuttered. Reaching a shaky hand toward me. I swatted it away. Backing up toward the portal behind me. Typing in the password and opening the locked doors. I sent one last glare before turning to step into the ghost zone. 

"Danny wait!" Maddie cried making me pause one foot raised to step. Turning my head i sent her a questioning glare as i waited for her response.

"Where are you going?" 

"Like i would tell you. You will probably just hunt me down to disect me like you did this poor soul." I coldly replied turning once more toward the portal.

"Dano were your parents, are you really going to leave your family." Jack weakly begged. Once again i paused closing my eyes briefly before replying and stepping through the portal.

"Your no family of mine."

* * *

Flying hurriedly through the ghost zone, I glanced anxiously down at the barely flickering core in my arms. I could feel its afterlife slowly ebbing away as i frantically tried to hurry. I gasped fumbling the bouncing core back into my arms as i hit a metal chest directly in my path. Glancing up i am shocked to see my ghost enemies surrounding me. Gazing at me in curiousity. Though the moment their eyes landed on the core in my arms their expressions turned stormy. Ember had just opened her mouth no doubt to yell at me but i cut her off. I didn't have time for this. So hand not on the core glowing green I glared mencingly at them. A threat of severe pain in my eyes if they did move right now. 

"Move!" I warned as glowing in desperation.

"Kid what is going on. Why..." 

"I don't have time for this. Can't you see their dying!" I cried tears pooling in my eyes as I cur Johnny off midsentence. When still nobody moved and the life of the soul became even weaker. I decided i couldn't wait any more. Blasting the nearest person (who happened to be pointdexter.) With my ectoray i pushed past the crowd flying away. I knew they were following but i didn't care. Skidding to a halt infront of frostbites castles i quickly began screaming for help.

"FROSTBITE HELP ME!" with in seconds i was surrounded by the frost giants. All of them talking at once as i slid tiredly to my knees still clutching the core firmly to my chest. It was until Frostbite appeared that order once more resumed.

"QUIET!" He bellowed pushing through the crowd to get to me. I could see the other ghosts curiously watching from a distance but i ignored them in favor of holding the core shakily out to frostbite. He took it his eyes widening upon realizing what it is. Forgetting completely about me. He whirled around scurrying inside, core in hand. The other frost giants glancing back to me once quickly followed their leader. Getting to my feet i was just about to follow when i was yanked back by a hand on my wrist. Glancing tiredly behind me i see skulker holding my wrist in a death grip as he and the others waited for an explanation. 

Sighing I gently pulled my wrist free before plopping down in the snow. Motioning them to do the same. After a moment they did. Sitting around me in a circle. Taking a deep breath i explained how i had heard the ghost screams while doing homework. How i had followed the sound to the lab and found maddie and jack knee deep in ghost blood hovering over a core with a knife. How i had freaked out and grabbed the core revealing my identity as phantom and escaped to the ghost zone. Finding them and bring the core to frostbite. Reaching the end of my sad tale, and wiping a tear from my eyes, i snapped my mouth shut as i waited for a response. 

"Wow kid thats.... wow." Johnny swallowed looking away from me as he attempted to process everything. 

"What bullies. They should be ashamed of themselves. " Pointdexter huffed crossing his arms as he angrily chewed his bottom lip.

"Yeah well thats maddie and jack for you. No doubt they are preparing a table for me next." I sighed avoiding their concerned gaze behind my white fringe.

"Babypop. Yeah what they did was terrible but they are your p..."

"They are no parents of mine. I want nothing to do with people who will ignore the screams of another just for the sake of science. You know what they told me to escuse their behavior. They claimed ghosts can't feel pain. That its screams werw just an act to draw sympathy. Ha can you believe that. An act. No i havd no doubts if they were to find me they would strap me, their own son, to that table and disect me next. After all I'm a ghost so obviously i can't feel pain." I bitterly huffed crossing my arms over my shivering body. Skulker was about to say something when suddenly I found i couldn't take it anymore. So jumping to my feet i bid to ado and swiftly flew out of there. Maybe a good fly could came my aching heart. It was after 5 minutes of aimless flying when i suddenly screamed in agony as i was blasted by a ghost ray. The last thing i saw before i blacked out was my parents specter speeder rapidly approaching me. My parents grinning faces visible through the windshield. Than nothing. 

I groan in pain as I slowly blink open my arms and gaze groggily around me. Upon realizing i am strapped to a table in my parents lab i gasp in fear. All traces of exhaustion disappearing. I attempt to go intagible to escape only to realize i am strapped down with ghostproof leather. 

"Oh wonderful your awake." Snapping my attention to the right of me i frown upon seeing my mom watching me from a table of tools. 

"You know when you told us the truth i admit we were shocked a little bit horrified. We were devestated at what we learned but than we realized. You are right your not our son. Your just an echo of what he once was. Our son died years ago in that accident. Once we realized this we began to think. What would the insides of a halfta look like. So we decided we just had to find you and find out. Let me tell you phantom we are certainly excited to see what your core looks like." She grinned walking toward me with a scapel and laying a hand on my stomach. Only than did i notice a Y drawn on my suit with chalk. They were going to disect me.

"Oh and feel free to scream all you want. It makes it so much more lively." Jack laughed as maddie pressed the edge of the knife to my stomach. I whimpered fearfully as i felt the first sting of the knife as she applied pressure. I was gonna die. My parents were really going to kill me, and i was helpless to stop them. Snapping my eyes closed i waited for the pain. Only it never came as a loud bang from the portal drew our attention. Opening my eyes i stared in wonder at the furious eyes of my enemies as the swarmed into the lab attacking maddie and jack as skulker freed me. Pulling away the last strap. Skulker helped me to my feet moving me with the help of the others toward the portal. Glancing behind me once last time at my now trussed and tied up parents I smile as I realize maybe I'm not alone after all. 

Later laying in the medical wing of frostbites castle, eyes closed. I hear the sound of the door opening drawing my attention. Opening my eyes i stare in confusion at the young teenage ghost floating in front of me. She smiles at me as she reaching down to place a cold hand on mine. 

"Hello Danny I wanted to thank you for rescuing me. I know it must have been hard to go against your parents like that." At her words my brain clicks as i finally recognize the familiar aura around her. She's the ghost core i saved. 

"I...Its really n...not a big deal." I stammer attempting to sit up only to wince in pain, and lay back down, at the bump on my head. 

"It was to me. So thank you." With that she leaned foreward pressing a gentle kiss to my cheek before disappearing completely. Leaving me alone to my thoughts. Smling and raising a hand to my cheek. I stare up at the ceiling. Feeling for the first time in forever truly at peace. 

THE END


End file.
